


Capote e Vara

by Dajichan



Series: Chrm [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Conversations, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dajichan/pseuds/Dajichan
Summary: Iker and Sergio have a quarrel over Sergio's love for bullfighting.





	Capote e Vara

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of Iker's and Sergio's shared past.
> 
> There will be the description of an animal's death. If you are very sensitive to that kind of stuff then read til 'He looked back at the TV.' and then begin again at the fat letters. I really hope that works for you guys.

“Come on, hurry!“

Sergio plucked Iker's sleeve impatiently. The keeper glanced at him with puckered brows. Sese just looked like a bratty child begging for candy. His full lips were pursed in a pout, long hair messy around his face.

“Don't rush me, I am trying to have a conversation!“ Iker pointed to Raúl.

The young defender rolled his eyes, pouted his lips even more. “I wait at the car. Please hurry!“

Raúl smiled amused as he watched him leave. “You know what this is about?“, he asked.

Iker shrugged. “I have no idea. Probably some sale for green and pink trousers...“

Raúl laughed heartily. “Don't tell Guti something like that!“

Iker grinned. “How is he? And how are you two?“

Raúl's smile became warm in an instant, a beautiful smile that always crept on his face when José was mentioned. “Well, you know that he is a lunatic, like completely bat shit...“ - “...and you're crazy about him“, Iker interrupted him.

The captain bit his lower lip and just nodded. Iker laid his arm around his shoulders.

“Aww, look at you, all shy and cute!“, he mocked playfully. Raúl laughed. “Shut up, as if you...“

“FOR FUCK'S SAKE AND ALL THAT IS HOLY!“

They looked up to see angry Sergio, tapping furiosly with his foot on the ground. He looked adorable.

Raúl nudged Iker in the ribs. “Seems your crazy boy wants something.“ - “Better give in, before he explodes!“, Iker snickered.

He hugged his captain friendly. “I see you at training. And give Guti my regards“, he added with a saucy wink.

They waved goodbye and Sergio pulled his arm groaning. "Come the fuck on..."

Iker went along. “What's the haste anyway?“, he asked when he opened his car.

“You'll see. Now..._rápido_!“ Iker sighed, started the engine and pulled out of the parking spot. Whatever it was, it better would be good.

When they arrived at the goalkeeper's house, Sergio jumped out as soon as the car was slow enough. Iker cursed loudly. He parked it in the garage and got in the house through the recklessly left open front door. He always knew it was a mistake to give Sergio spare keys. Inside the young Sevillan was nowhere to be seen. Iker heard noises from the living room. He stumbled on his way there over careless discarded boots. He entered the living room, Sergio sat bent forward on the couch, sparkling eyes glued to the TV-screen. Iker dropped next to him, laid his arm loosely over his shoulders. Just then he looked on the screen.

A bull stormed at a matador. The man turned in the last moment, his cape grazed the animal's thick muscular neck. It gallopped to the far side of the sandfilled arena, turned and stopped. It seemed to refocus on the man awaiting it, it even champed at the bit, stirring the dirt with its mighty hooves. Then the bull charged again. The matador waited for it to reach him, his whole body tense in anticipation, and again in the last second he performed a most elegant turn with a loud _olé_!

“Olé!“ Iker winced when Sergio yelled next to him. He looked back at the TV.

(The marking for sensitive readers)

The bull was visibly exhausted, white foam forming at its mouth, its sides were glistening of sweat which heaved heavily. It trudged a curve through the arena again to try again for the annoying colourful cape. The bullfighter reached to his side and produced a thin short spear. The animal champed and charged again, as fast as it still could. It was no problem for the man to dodge the tired attempt, during his turn he jumped up gracefully and stabbed the spear in the thick neck of the bull. It roared miserably, its eyes rolling around full of fear. Blood streamed over its dark body, it swayed and broke down. The spot under it coloured darkred, the torero stepped quickly to its side and pushed the spear deeper in the bull's flesh. With a last rear its eyes rolled back into its skull only showing white and the moment after all life left the animal. It died, its body still twitching at some parts. The spectators applauded, cheered loudly. The fighter bowed to the public, flowers were thrown down into the arena, some landing in the pool of blood.

(The marking for sensitive readers)

**Sergio clapped also excited.** Iker had a bad taste in his mouth. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

“Iker, what the hell..!“, Sergio whined and took the remote back. The matador appeared on the screen again, waving to his adoring fans. The keeper's brows frowned, he got the remote again and switched the channel. Sese looked angry at him and tried to get it back. Iker would not play this game.

“Iker, it is not over, I want to see this!“

“All this rush for that?“ - “Uuh... yes?! It's the _feria de Abril_! These are the best fights!“ He still tried to grabbel the remote.

“Can't you watch some flamenco dances?“ Sergio looked at the goalie as if he was crazy. “I will watch dances later. But now there is the corrida! Come on!“

Iker shook his head. “I don't see why you like that. It is just cruel.“

Sese rolled his eyes. “It is a sport, an art.“ - “Killing a defenseless animal for fun is an art?“

“It has horns! And power! You know how many matadors die in the arena?!“ - “Which just adds to its stupidity!“

“Easy there“, Sergio's eyes narrow. “It is tradition in my hometown. Don't call that stupid!“

The younger man looked at the other incomprehensibly. “What is the big deal? You eat meat, jesus...“

Iker's eyes sparkled dangerously. “You can't compare that!“ His voice sounded loud in the living room.

Sergio rolled his eyes again. “Yeah, ok, is this overdramatic outburst over? I really want to watch this.“

Iker's nostrils widened in anger. “Then watch at your home if my overdramatic sensibility is disturbing you.“

Sese looked at him baffled. “Are you... are you throwing me out? 'cause of some stupid bull?“

Iker jumped up and pointed to the door.

“OUT!“

Sergio whinced and stood up, his plump mouth a thin angry line. “As you wish.“

He hurried out, barely escaped the slammed door, when he remembered that he came with the goalie. And his shoes were inside. He bit his lower lip as he turned around to ring the bell, but his finger stopped in midair. Iker would not drive him home after that. Stupid Iker. Sese kicked over some plant pot. That hurt being barefooted but he didn't care. He didn't need that whiney guy. He tried to ignore the painful stabs in his chest and the tears prickling in his eyes when he slowly tapped home.

They didn't manage to stay away from each other for long. Of course they trained together almost at a daily basis and as keeper and centre-back they had to cope with each other. Iker mumbled some half-hearted apology for insulting the Sevillan tradition and Sergio murmured he shouldn't have overreacted so much. It was a strange phase in their relationship, they tip-toed around each other, were overly polite and kind and just got on everybody else's nerves. Raúl hoped they would just fuck it out, they were aggravating the whole team with their bullshit.

After one of the sessions Iker approached his young colleague, also sick of the forced behaviour towards him.

"Sergio."

The Sevillan looked up, brushing his hair behind his ears. "Yeah?"

Iker put his hand on his neck, avoided the other's gaze. "You... ah... do you..." - "What?"

"You wanna hang out today?"

Sergio's eyes narrowed. Was that a peace-offering? He watched the keeper, he was nervous, anxious.

"Yeah, why not?", he said, voice kept at a non-chalant level, pretending a bored tone, as if he didn't care although his heart was beating in his stomach.

"8 o'clock ok?" - "I'll be there."

Iker smoothed his vest once again. He was nervous. Sergio would be here any minute, he knew he would be late for around 20 minutes, and he had no idea if this was going to work. Probably the short-tempered hothead would think he was trying to make fun of him.

It was a bad idea.

Just when he wanted to hurry upstairs to change he heard the front door opening. Too late. Of course Sergio let himself in. He went quickly back to the living room, hand on the remote of his stereo and waited for the other to come to him.

"Iker?"

"In here!", he shouted. No way back now.

When Sergio came in through the door, Iker pressed the play button and the musik started.

Sese stopped right in his tracks when he was welcomed by fast guitar riffs and Iker who waved a two coloured cape with a sharp "Olé!" on his lips.

Iker in a matador outfit.

Iker in a fucking matador outfit.

Sergio never knew that he wanted to see Iker as a matador. But now he knew he should have had this on his mind for a long time, then wanking alone would have been way more effective.

The keeper looked like he was born to wear this. It just looked so right, the beautifully stitched garment wrapped around the firm chest, vest hugging his broud shoulders and his pants were so fucking tight around his strong legs and did nothing to conceal anything beneath the fabric. He swung the cape once more, more like a try out, maybe to wake Sergio from the staring trance. Sese had never felt so aroused in his life, blood rushing from his brain to his groin, but he tried to keep his mind clear, because he wanted to know why.

"Iker..." Sergio took the few steps towards the goalie, mouth dry, hand stretched out to touch the fine sight in front of him. Iker turned elegantly to the side, so Sese's hand touched only air.

"I just thought... as an apology. Maybe you would like that."

"I might." Sergio reached out again only to be dodged again. His nostrils swelled. "Come on...", he mumbled as he lunged foward to get a hold of the gorgeous goalie. But Iker wouldn't be considered as the best goal keeper in the world if his reflexes would not be spot on. He took a quick step to the side, brushing the cape against Sergio's side. The defender grunted annoyed, turning quickly to catch catlike Iker but ended up grabbing thin air again.

"Iker!", he whined. He wanted to touch him. And then ravage him.

"What is it, Nene?" Iker teased the young man with the cape. Sergio took another route of attack, Iker backed into a corner until he could not move further back.

He grinned and threw his cape over Sergio's face with a loud _olé!_ and escaped while the other one was incaptivated by the cloak.

"Iker, that was unfair!", Sergio complained after freeing himself from the cape and rushing after the goalie. And this time he didn't dodge Sergio's attack. The defender crashed into him, causing him to lose balance and both fell to the ground.

Iker groaned when the heavy Sevillan landed on him.

"Now I got ya...", he murmured, wrapping his arms around him.

The keeper smirked. "Normally the matador wins..." - "Sometimes he loses." Sergio looked in Iker's warm brown eyes. "But not this one."

Iker reached up to stroke Sergio's hair out of his eyes, face soft and relaxing.

"I am sorry for throwing you out. I shouldn't have." Sese felt his breath on his lips. He bent down to his goalie.

"Don't mention it...", he hushed him and pressed his lips slowly on Iker's.

Iker kissed him back, burried his hands in the other's long hair to pull him closer.

His lips brushed Sergio's ear. "_Lo siento_, Nene..."

Sese kissed him with more determination to shut him up. Iker wasn't sure if he was really forgiven or if Sergio just wanted to get on. Judging by the bulge in his pants he was pushing against his thigh... Sergio had definitely a plan, his knee between Iker's legs rubbing at his crotch, that horny bastard. If he was saying it was alright, he shouldn't persist, should he?

“I would definitely watch you in the arena...“ Sergio grunted in Iker's ear. His tongue darted out, licked over it, he sucked at the earlobe, breath hot when he licked down to the point where jaw and neck connected. Iker gulped down any response lying on his tongue, distracted by the invasive thing between his thighs, sending so nice sensations through his body. The defender worked down, cursing under his breath the small buttons of the vest _bullshit buttons_, there was only one at Iker's pants and it didn't stand long in his way. The pants were open, finally, the path to glory plastered by dark hair, oh how often had he followed it to get a taste of that dick? 

He got a whiff of the pale skin, he missed it, missed his way with Iker, could not prevent a delightful sigh when he dragged Iker's undies down and laid his plump lips on the hard shaft. The keeper knew the drill, well haven't had it on the cold kitchenfloor before and _oh fuck _there wasn't anyone in this world who gave head like Sergio. It was as if he could read minds, maybe it was intuition, whatever it was, if he was a natural or maybe he did learn it over sinful years, it didn't matter when he wrapped those lecherous beautiful lips around his glans. 

"_Dios mío_...!" Iker's breath got caught in his throat when Sergio swirled his skilled tongue over his sensitive slit, the defender smiled shortly, closed his eyes concentrating on the feeling of Iker's hard flesh on his tongue. He knew exactly how good he was, little arrogant prick he was, he glided down, nose burried in the dark bush of hair above Iker's cock, sucking strongly from root to tip, turning Iker into a writhing mess. Sese's own dick throbbed in his trousers, pitifully neglected, but he wanted to make this good for his goalie. And how good it was... Iker trembled, toes curling, Sergio could suck him dry all night, but that wouldn't give him too much. 

"Nene." Sergio looked up, eyes almost hidden behind a curtain of long hair, mouth so perfect on this thick dick. Iker burried his fingers in his soft strands, pulling him off his cock up up up to lay his mouth on those wet lush lips, scratching his chin with his beard. He laid his hands on Sergio's cheeks, stroking softly with his thumbs, tongue gliding in and out of his mouth. 

"I want to see you", he whispered, his wish reinforced by firm sweet kisses. Sergio smirked, got up to drag his shirt over his head, revealing his long muscular upper body, he flicked his pants open, boots were already kicked off in the hall, Iker propped up, reached for the Sevillan's waistband to draw it down with his underwear by himself, almost like unwrapping a gift. And Sergio's beauty was a gift, he couldn't resist to place a kiss here and there, on his hipbone, the inside of his thighs, on the ever provoking eagle, to dunk his tongue in his navel. Sergio pushed him against the wall, going down again, ass rubbing over the errected cock. He wiggled until it was embedded between his butt cheeks, nice and cozy, tip just brushing his entrance, he bit his lower lip, as impatient as he normally was, he wanted to drag this out as long as he possibly could. But Sergio was just human, the view of Iker, the look on his face, full of blissful expectation and that cock, so near where he really wanted it to be. 

He jumped up again to open a kitchen drawer and came back quickly with a small bottle of lube. Iker looked at him baffled.

"How the hell is lube in my kitchen?!"

Sergio grinned. "I put it there. In case..."

Iker shook his head, but he grinned too and drew the defender in his lap again. Sese didn't lose any more time, he pressed lube out generously to cover his fingers and went for his own ass. Iker watched him, his precise moves to open himself up for him, how he drew his lower lip between his teeth, the blush that crept on his gorgeous face. He bent forward, brushed Iker's mouth with his, his hand wrapped around the keeper's dick, slowly gliding up and down to spread lube, the slick sound loud in the kitchen. He guided the thick head to his hole, his eyes held Iker's glance until his cock breached the ring of muscles inside him and he had to close his eyes with a lustful groan, turning his face to the ceiling, exposing his throat. Iker didn't need any more invitation, he wrapped his arms around the young defender, licking his neck, resisting the urge to just push him down on his ailing cock. And so he suffered the slow motion, the warm flesh envelopped his dick, so tight, _god please_.

Sergio begin to shift, rolling his hips, searching for the perfect position, up, down, his fingers dug in Iker's firm shoulders, _there it is. _He licked his lips shamelessly pornlike, moving with a steady rhythm now, striking his sweet spot frequently. Iker burried his face in Sese's curve of neck, taking in his scent, sweat, some fruit shampoo, anything that could distract him from the overwhelming tension building too quickly in his balls. He felt for the other's dick, trapped between them, wrapped his fingers around, smearing the leaking precum over it, Sergio's moans like divine music. He was so dangerously close, Sergio's moves just too good, his hand glided quicker over his hard dick, eager to make him feel just as good. 

His breath trembled over Sese's ear, when he whispered: "Come with me", voice strained from pleasure. Sergio nodded, took Iker's face in his palms to kiss him, deep, sensual, hips moved faster, he wouldn't last long, not with Iker's hand on his cock and not with...

"Iker!", he cried out when the goalie twisted his wrist while jerking him off, his moves became frantic, rhythm lost, he just wanted salvation and goddamn he got it, with a particular hard thrust down on Iker's dick just as the long fingers brushed his sensitive glans, white clouds exploded in front of his eyes, muscles contracting and taking Iker with him, filling him with sperm while he sprayed Iker's vest white...

Sergio watched Iker opening the vest with shivering fingers, discarding it quickly before hugging the Sevillan tightly. He cuddled up on his chest, hiding his face at Iker's neck, almost purring when the other started to fondle his hair. He could just sleep away, Iker caressing him, cock still burried in him, warm and deep.

Iker reached for the earlier thrown cape to cover Sese and himself. A nap would be the best idea right now. 

Even on a cold kitchenfloor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Holy moly, around a year ago I started with "Real Nights of Madrid". How time flies!
> 
> I know I am a little bit too late but let's celebrate with this little piece :D I hope you enjoy and please do not hesitate to leave a comment!


End file.
